


Pidge, the Coolest Person in the Universe

by fairietailed



Series: Klance Parent AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other, in which pidge isn't a big fan of kids, tagging this as keith/lance bc of the series it belongs to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairietailed/pseuds/fairietailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Kathy,” she says, “and I’m 5 years old. It’s very nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Pidge crouches in front of her, the corners of their mouth twitching upwards.</p>
<p>“I’m Pidge,” they say, “and I’m much older than 5. It’s very nice to meet you as well.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pidge, the Coolest Person in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Set 3 years before Lance and Keith meet again.

“I told you I don’t do well with kids.”

“Pidge, please. This is my daughter. And you’re my best friend-”

“Hey!”

“Sorry Hunk. You’re my second best friend-”

“Hey! ... Eh who am I kidding I don’t care.”

“ _ Anyway _ , you’re one of my best friends and I need you two to like each other because it’s not like I can just get rid of one of you, can I?”

Pidge hums, crossing their arms and shrugging as they check their watch. “I have about an hour to kill. And you make a good argument.”

Lance pumps a fist into the air. “Yesss Pidge awesome! You won’t regret this.”

He spins on his heel, practically sprinting out of the living room and up the stairs. Pidge can hear his footsteps on the floor above them.

Hunk falls onto the sofa next to them, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

“You’re gonna love her you know.”

Pidge shrugs again. “I met her when she was a baby. After that girl left. I wasn’t all that impressed.”

“She was a literal infant, Pidge,” Hunk laughs. “It’s not like you were all that impressive when you were a baby either.”

“I bet I was,” Pidge says. “I bet I was the smartest baby in the whole country.”

“That’s a bit much,” Hunk says, and Pidge smiles.

“What can I say, I’m an overachiever.”

They hear Lance bounding back down the stairs, along with squeals of excitement that Pidge assumes must be the kid.

Pidge sighs, standing up and moving across the living room. “Here goes I guess?”

Hunk laughs behind them, and they make a face at him as Lance and Kathy come into the room.

Kathy rides on Lance’s back, legs wrapped around his torso as her head pokes out from over his shoulder. She’s grinning from ear to ear, her cheeks still pink from laughing. Lance twists her around, pulling her over his shoulder and settling her onto his hip. The two of them grin at Pidge, smiles nearly identical save for Kathy’s gap in between her front teeth.

“Uh, hi,” Pidge says, waving a hand awkwardly and stepping forward.

“Hi!”

Kathy’s enthusiastic to say the least, squirming in her father’s arms until Lance puts her on the ground. She smooths out her dress, hopping forward until her and Pidge’s toes almost touch. She holds a hand in the air, waving it a bit for Pidge to shake it.

“I’m Kathy,” she says, “and I’m 5 years old. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Pidge crouches in front of her, the corners of their mouth twitching upwards.

“I’m Pidge,” they say, “and I’m much older than 5. It’s very nice to meet you as well.”

Kathy beams, eyes sparkling as she looks behind Pidge to Hunk.

“Hunkle Hunk!” She screams, running toward him with her arms raised into the air.

“What’s up Kit-Kat?” He laughs, picking her up and throwing her into the air. He catches her, flipping her upside down as she wraps her legs around his forearm. She swings upside down like a monkey in a tree.

“Are you... Sure you should be doing that?” Pidge asks, pointing at a now swinging Kathy as she makes monkey noises

“It’s fine,” Lance waves a hand dismissively, though Pidge remains sceptical. “They’ve been doing this for years. He always catches her before she falls.”

Almost on cue Kathy squeals, Hunk reaching out his right arm to support her back and swoop her back into a standing position on the floor.

“See?”

Pidge hums, moving back toward the couch.

Kathy intercepts them, holding her hands behind her back as she smiles up at Pidge.

“What should I call you?”

Pidge raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“What should I call you?” Kathy repeats. “There’s Hunkle Hunk and Papa, so what should I call you?”

Oh,” Pidge says, flustered. “Uh, Pidge is fine.”

“Aunt Pidge?”

“Pidge is fine.”

“Uncle Pidge?”

“Just uh... Just Pidge is good.”

“Pidge, the Coolest Person in the Universe?”

“Just Pi-” Pidge cuts off, humming. “Ah, yeah. Pidge, the Coolest Person in the Universe works well enough.”

“That’s pretty long,” Kathy says, scrunching up her nose.

“Then how about... Pidge the CPU,” Pidge says, smiling.

“Okay!” Kathy grabs Pidge by the hand, tugging. “Come on then, CPU, we’re going to space rangers.”

Pidge nods, allowing Kathy to drag them in the direction of the backyard.

“Oh. Okay, space rangers sounds pretty cool.”


End file.
